


Nothing Changes

by ForceTrash (ProjectFreelancerTrash)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFreelancerTrash/pseuds/ForceTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren thought that after Starkiller Base, he would be taken by the Darkness and nothing would change. Rey would die at his hands, and nobody could change it. The First Order would strive. Nothing could change that. If only that's how the Force worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Changes

Emotions are so intensely powerful. Master Luke had always warned so. He never bothered to inform whether they were specifically Dark or Light. They were simply powerful and should be contained all cost. Snuffed out and extinguished so they can’t grab, bend and break Order. Jedi Order or First Order, it didn’t matter.

Master Luke had ignorantly ignored to inform how the Dark and the Light could so easily tempt the Force user to feel. The Force can just manipulate emotion and drown it’s victim. The Force could lull, and overwhelm with no one to pick up on it. She couldn’t pick up on it. He couldn’t pick up on it. 

The mask muses, they had pretended they did at the edge of that snowy cliff that should’ve burnt cold and yet, it was the hottest thing to singe The Force.

Revulsion flooded the mask at the thought. No one informed them of this sick _infatuation_. This _dance_ that would go on for so long in a clash of blue and red sparks. It had almost been laughable at the time at how often they would see each other and fight.

Even when the blue saber had been traded in for an unyielding blue double-blade that simply upped the game between them, nothing had changed. Ignited sabers so ready to fight their master’s bidding. 

They saw the galaxy together. They ignored the galaxy for each other. They only ever focused on each other. Hazel eyes connecting with the cool metal of the mask. Nothing changed. The harsh blizzarding temperatures changed nothing. The burning sands of just another desert planet changed nothing. Dense forests similar to the ones they first met in changed nothing.

They were Dark and Light. Generations couldn’t change that. That’s not how the Force works.

So they fought.

Underestimation wasn’t allowed. Broken gasps, and shuddering breathes would sizzle in the air to be destroyed by the constant rhythmic sound of the blades colliding and embracing. The flex of The Force around them both as they sparred was ignored. That how it’s supposed to be when they fight. Her Light attempting to smother his Dark side. His Dark shoving back just as hard to extinguish her Light.

They never noticed when their sides started clinging to each other. They never noticed that when they would make their reluctant escape from each other that the clinging Force would rip, and go home with whomever it felt.

The Lightness lingered even when she wasn’t around. He could feel it inside himself. It simply made him fight back hard. The fight wasn’t noticeable to Snoke. It was noticeable to her. Of all people, why did it have to be her? She could see it, and he could feel her inflating with hope. Nothing had changed.

The cloak clung to his shoulders and swept around him like a cloud everywhere he went. It made him seem untouchable, and unreachable. It made him seem bigger than he actually was. It was the reason why he wore it. It gave him the illusion of being darker than he was crumbling away to be. 

The piercing cold on Starkiller base hadn’t affected him. Neither had the warmth of the deserts he fought her in. The sparks from their lightsabers didn’t heat him through unless she managed to snag him with her sabers which he would promptly return.

And so their fight began.

She had nicked him.

He hit her.

She fell from exhaustion.

He hadn’t noticed before. He had caught her at a tiring moment. She wasn’t used to the cold of the tundra planet they stumbled on. She hadn’t had time to meditate that day but she had perked up when she felt him in the Force so nearby. The Force had made her get up and fight him. She couldn’t bring herself to ignore him.

In that brief moment of compassion, he had claimed, he left. His cloak had stayed. Nothing had changed.

The snort couldn’t escape past the mask at the musing but it was present.

How foolish it was to think about it now. That nothing changed.

His gloves concealed him. They protected him, and covered him. They added to the illusion that had slowly been stripped from him. The illusion that the Dark was pure emotional monstrosity. The illusion that _he_ was a pure emotional monstrosity. Gloves hide lies, and secrets. They hid his identity.

The fighting attempted to ignite stronger.

The cracks could been seen as clear as sunshine to her. The ease of her deflects and lack of offense had offended him. She could see it as he tried harder to push her, and provoke her. His trying had only lit the way even more. To his aid, he had tried so hard to cut the lines between them. The line that needed to separate him from her.

Maybe he should’ve thought of that before he accidentally left his gloves in the middle of the desert, right for her to find for her blistering hands after being away from the desert for so long. Chafing of all things being his excuse when Snoke asks. _Nothing had changed_ , the distorted voice had reasoned.

Snoke seemed to connect it.

The lack of fight in his padawan. The emotions that burst powerfully. The padawan had something else to fight for.

Snoke saw something more that neither Master Luke, or the padawans could see. It was a weakness that could be destroyed to make the padawan stronger than ever before. He simply had to change it.

He waited. They would come to him. 

The mask had never been taken off during the fights. Doing so was believed to be a mistake but now it was a wish. A wish to have seen him without his mask on. A wish to see him struggling with emotion. The mask hid so many of those powerful emotions from lurking eyes, from _her_ eyes.

Even when the fight had peaked between them in the dense forest, she never once stopped to look in his eyes after the release had hissed and been removed. Her eyes had simply slid shut as they embraced when they finally snapped. He expressed his wish that he had stopped to look at her eyes without his mask in the way.

He had wished to see her eyes with the emotion that their kiss in the forest had given her. Instead, they had broken apart and fled back to their own homes once more. The Force tearing apart at the meddling harsher than it had ever been. Chunks left behind with the other forming ideas for the other to follow.

The sabers had ignited for their masters. The emotions ran high with an equal mix of Dark and Light. The hope had lingered in her. The gloves had concealed. The cloak gave the illusion. They would end this. They would destroy what kept the line from each other. 

Instead, the mask laid between them once more and nothing had changed. Her eyes concealed and covered as blood soaked through her hands as she tries to breathe. The cold hard floor bothered her. The stale air smothered her. The breathing stopped. But that didn’t matter. Nothing changed.

“Did you really think things would change?” Snoke demands with dry amusement as the pool of blood stains his floor. The body had long gone cold. The gloves tightened. The cloak wiped the bloody face.

The deep distorted voice quivers in suppressed anger, “No.”

Pain shocked through the warm body. “No, _Master_.” The cold gruff voice grunts behind the mask. Snoke sits back pleased and releases his padawan.

“You just let that power build and build until what?” Snoke questions as if he didn’t already know. Until the trigger had been pulled. His emotions had run so high. Everything had run so high. Just like his emotion, everything had gone so wrong. He tried to save her. He truly had. That’s probably what hurt the most for both of them

No one had listened. They cheered at the collapse of the body. They refused to help, and get medical supplies. His begging was ignored as she clung to him. Like a dam bursting, the power had exploded. The anguish decimated the base. The blood had coated the base, and the Darkness consumed the anguish like a match to gasoline. The mask came off. Once again, they shared one last moment.

The burning red saber ignited in an act of revenge as the blue dual saber lay abandoned.

Snoke purrs, “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice how his Darkness seeped into you just as your Light enticed him?” 

Silence followed and he allowed it. He felt it. The lack of fight in his new padawan. The emotions that burst powerfully. The padawan had something else to fight for.

Gloved fingers engulfed the tan hands that traced the faint scar from eyebrow to cheek of her dead lover. The blaster mark missing the bowcaster scar by mere centimeters but it left a mark much worse. Dark curls coated in dry blood that now stained the tan pants of the padawan. The cloak kept her warm, and had tickled her nose with his scent until she had turned the mask over in her palm and put it on right before she told Snoke her story in the deep, distorted voice.

The cloak gave the illusion. The gloves concealed the secrets. Now the mask hid away the powerful emotion of the Darkness. Nothing changed.

The distorted voice of Rey replies from underneath the Knight of Ren’s mask, “I noticed no change, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend going back to read it knowing it's her perspective.
> 
> Beta'd by the awe-striking, tfwfangirlsatk
> 
> My tumblr is forcetrash.tumblr.com


End file.
